Sacrifices in an Empty Moon: The End of the 3K
by Miao Cai
Summary: After Liu Bei's death, Zhuge Liang finds a note telling that Liu Bei along with others were immortals. One more must be sacrificed so the Han can be restored and the three kingdoms unified. Question is, who is the final immortal?


_Although this fic begins slowly, it's actually quite cute, especially in the end :)_

_Have fun reading anddun forget to review!_

Sacrifices in an Empty Moon: The End of the Three Kingdoms

Disclaimer – I do not own Dynasty Warriors.

Part I – Liu Bei's death

The night was calm, all too calm. There was no light present besides torches lighting the altar, perhaps because it was a new month and the moon had not come to shine. On the altar, was one man, wrapped in white, making a speech to officers about the occasion.

"The world was corrupt. My Lord and his subordinates, Zhao Yun, Zhang Fei, Guan Yu, Guan Ping, my old friend Shiyuan and much more have tried to fix it, but we have been unsuccessful in defeating the traitor to the Han. What we have done before is nothing, for we cannot restore the Divine Han Dynasty." Zhuge Liang sighed.

"Guan Yu, Guan Ping, Zhang Fei, Shiyuan, Zhao Yun and my Lord are no longer with us, while the deceitfulness waves on." His tone was depressing.

The people hearing his speech on Liu Bei's death was Liu Chan, Zhang Bao, Wang Ping, Guan Xing, Ma Chao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Jiang Wei, Wei Yan, Yang Yi, Fei Yi, and other various officers. All were dressed in white.

"The traitor has passed his treachery to his son, who has usurped the Han throne. The three kingdoms have appeared." He looked up, his eyes watering.

"And yet all we can do right now is sit here, listening to a man with no talent speak the truth. We try as hard as we can in our previous times to restore the Han, but what good is it? What can we do now with this failure?"

The officers had nothing to say. Yue Ying and Jiang Wei looked like they would respond, but both turned head away. They exchanged glances and their thoughts transmitted.

"This failure has been with us forever," he continued. "But we will not give up. We will continue, even with our lives, so our lord's dream can be accomplished!"

He held up a cup of bittersweet wine. The other officials did as well.

"To the glorious Shu-Han Dynasty!"

Part II – From Empress to Officer

"I don't understand how this could happen," Yue Ying whispered, looking down at her feet, her fingers in circles around the dirt. "Liu Bei was a virtuous man. From what has he done wrong to deserve such treatment from the Heavens?"

Xing Cai was lying down on the grass next to her.

Yue Ying expelled a sigh and then said, "I wonder how Lady Wu and Shang Xiang are dealing with this."

"I hope they remain strong."

"The Dowager Empresses are more emotionally stronger than me," Yue Ying replied. "I'm sure she is able to deal with Liu Bei's death."

Shortly after, a mounted messenger came to the camp. Yue Ying called for him: "What's going on?"

"General, report!" he exclaimed. "Lady Wu and Sun have committed suicide upon hearing of the Late Lord's death!"

Yue Ying's face remained neutral. "Very well, report it to the Prime Minister!"

Xing Cai watched as the soldier bowed and ran to Zhuge Liang's tent.

"Why did you just let him pass?"

"What can I do?" Yue Ying asked. "They weren't strong enough to absorb Liu Bei's death."

She took a look at Xing Cai. "I admire you, Empress Zhang."

"Why?"

"You dealt with Guan Ping's death and married Liu Chan against your will," Yue Ying explained. "There's a woman whose stronger emotionally."

"I don't like to think about it." Xing Cai's voice trailed off. "I don't want to feel pain anymore."

"Don't talk like that, My Lady," Yue Ying sighed. "You're still young. You can do many things for the kingdom. And of Lady Wu and Sun? Wu was over sixty years old while Sun only thirty. I guess they thought their time was up."

Suddenly, she looked up, unnoticed by Xing Cai.

"Oh dear," she whispered. "Is it my time too?"

Part III – Four Immortals

The messenger stepped out of Zhuge Liang's tent. Zhuge Liang, upon hearing the news of Lady Wu's and Sun Shang Xiang's death, did nothing but sigh.

"Lady Sun was a valiant warrior. What a pity!"

Jiang Wei, his young apprentice, responded, "Not only that, she was one of the last ties we have with the southland. All we have now is your brother and nephew."

"That is true," Zhuge Liang replied, "But Jin and I broke the ties of brotherhood when he helped Sun Quan's army at Yiling. He was the one who examined the stone sentinel maze for Lu Xun ... and the rest is history."

"Your Excellency, he is your older brother. Why don't you forgive him?"

"Two brothers," he began, "Serving two lords. What 'forgiveness' do you see necessary?"

"He is your brother. All he did was help his side of the kingdom."

"If that were the case, Jiang Wei, then I would have asked for his forgiveness millions of times. There is no place for emotion in the frontlines." He gave a gesture to Jiang Wei. "You are dismissed."

Zhuge Liang sat down by a nightstand, thinking about the future of Shu.

"There's nothing much more we can do. We could try to capture the central plains again, but with Guan Yu gone, we can't split our army to protect if Wu attacks ... Wu has submitted to Wei thinking we wouldn't know. What can we further do?"

He pulled at his beard for a while, until he thought, "Wait a minute! Ma Chao knows the Qiang tribe and the north-western areas well. I guess we can use him in most of our campaigns against Cao Cao, but in order to be true, we have to leave him back at his little tribe ..."

His eyes lit up. "Meng Huo and the south! Yes, they can possibly lead us into victory! Wait ... if anything happens to Meng Huo's wife, Zhu Rong, I'll be held responsible and then our alliance will break. Once that happens Shu could be attacked from three angles. There is no way I can defeat all three by dividing the army, making us weaker. I can't do that either."

He shook and scratched his head. "What if I ... " His head began irritating him, so he pulled off his hat and slammed it on a desk in frustration. When he did that, a slip of paper fell out. Since it was red ink on white paper, it stood out to him.

Zhuge Liang took a closer look and noticed it was not his handwritings, nor Yue Ying's, Jiang Wei's or any of the other officials.

It was Liu Bei's.

The letter read:

_Prime Minister, Chief Commander,_

_If you have found this note, then chances are my brothers and I have died. It has been so long since I begun to restore the Han, but as I leave for Yiling, a feeling comes to me. I do not think I will come out alive._

_It's now or never I tell you. Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and I are all immortals. We decided to come down to earth one day. When we came down, we were surprised at all the trouble happening in China. We were all split and born as children, not recalling our past life. Zhang Fei and I met again a few decades later, not knowing that the other man was an immortal. Eventually, all four knew the four immortals that have descended from Heaven were back together. When all we saw each other, we remembered everything._

_If you have counted correctly, all of the people I mentioned only counts as three immortals. The fourth dwells amongst you. The fourth is the youngest of us, younger than you. If we ever want the Han to restore, we must bring the fourth immortal back to the Heavens. _

_Do not ask who the immortal is, rather gather everyone and tell them this story. The immortal knows that the immortal is not human. The night you make a speech about my death is the same night that person will go upon the altar and sacrifice for the return of the Divine Han Dynasty; there's only one chance. Afterwards I want you to then take the throne and proclaim yourself Emperor of the Han._

_Something else tells me you will not let the immortal be sacrificed. Make sure you know this is the only way to restore the Han!_

_Do not let the citizens live life so difficultly knowing their husbands and sons are out in the war. _

_Think of the greater good, Prime Minister. _

_Never doubt me!_

_Liu Bei_

Part IV – Locating the Divine

Zhuge Liang called out for all the officials, as Liu Bei's note had said. He stared out into the ranks, noticing Liu Chan, Zhang Bao, Wang Ping, Guan Xing, Ma Chao, Yue Ying, Xing Cai, Jiang Wei, Wei Yan, Yang Yi, Fei Yi, and others. Who was the immortal?

He began, "Upon hearing the Late Lord's death pains us all, but nonetheless, other matters must be dealt with as well. But, amongst this chaos and constant misfortune, I have just one way we could restore the Han."

There was a swallowing sound from the crowd of officials, but it was so short and sudden Zhuge Liang could not find out who it was from.

"Sometime before Liu Bei's death, he wrote a letter to me describing four immortals," he continued. "The three I know of are Zhang Fei, Guan Yu and Liu Bei himself. He says there were four immortals which descended on to earth in the beginning. In order to restore the Han, the fourth immortal must be sacrificed to the Heavens."

He looked up, waving the note.

"Here is evidence my words are true."

He handed the slip to Guan Xing, who confirmed it.

Looking at the crowds again, he asked, "Well, who is the fourth immortal?"

There was a faint voice coming from a simple person. "It's me."

Part V – Release

He and the immortal were walking in the back of the camp. Zhuge Liang's minds were filled with questions and he began, "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't want to make you feel insignificant. That's also why Liu Bei and his brothers didn't say anything about it."

"And of Liu Bei's note – how does sacrificing _you_ make the Han return?"

"Well, after I come back to the Heavens, Sima Yi will die of a plague that the three brothers and I will concoct. and then Wei will be easy to capture. Wu will capture them and then shortly after, a group of Wei-followers will murder Sun Quan and his officials. The followers will re-establish a weak Wei and then finally, Shu-Han will conquer it."

"Can't … you just make the concoction here?"

"The materials are divine, only found in the Heavens. Lord Zhang knows where to find the plants for this mixture, Lord Guan the poison, the Late Lord the correct way to mix the concoction and I the right time to hand it to Sima Yi in a clever, disguised manner."

"So … the only way to restore the Han is by sacrificing you?"

" … Yes."

"What am I supposed to do without you?"

"You were fine before you married me and you will be after. I'm only a minor officer; Wei Yan or Ma Chao will easily take my place. As for my inventions, you don't have to worry. I already made all we need; juggernauts-a-plenty, especially since Jiang Wei has the blueprints to make it himself, the explosives I made with the help of firepower a simple mixture anyone could create made of gunpowder and other plain materials, and finally, the wooden oxen and simpler version of my juggernaut. What is there to worry about?"

"I'm not talking about war-wise."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Maybe I was fine before our marriage," he muttered. "But look at me now. I'm getting old. There is not much more I can do, and I'll probably die in another circle of the zodiac."

"Prime Minister, don't think so negatively. You must be willing to sacrifice me. As Liu Bei's note says, 'Think of the greater good.' Which is the greater good you see here?"

"I know what it is," he whispered, softly. "But he was right. I am unwilling to sacrifice you for the restoration of the Han Dynasty."

"Stop being selfish," she muttered. "Go on and forget me already. I … have to go. The people need help and without my sacrifice there will be no other way to restore the Han." She turned around and started to the altar.

"Wait!" he grabbed her wrist, exclaiming, "What about the central plains? If I can get it, I could capture Luoyang –"

"Forget it!" She snapped, freeing herself from his grasp. She knew she had to sacrifice herself, but if Zhuge Liang was unwilling, she couldn't.

Her face and tone softened: "You have to think about what is better. Do you remember how many lives were lost in the numerous battles we had against Wei? What makes you think that my life is not the same as any other warrior?"

"It isn't," Zhuge Liang sighed. "Is there anything I can do to stop you from doing this?"

"Think about it a little longer," she whispered. "Maybe you'll change your mind. Remember that by sacrificing my little, worthless life we can restore the Han. Don't act like I'm not still there. I'll still be watching you, like I always have: even during the times I'm not supposed to." She gave a slight giggle. "Come on, you're taking this much worse than I expected you, Prime Minister. Something's wrong."

"Impressions change over time. A marriage built on filial piety can as well. What 'wrong' do you see here?"

Her eyes twinkled. "For once in your life, you show emotion. What changed?"

"Impressions, just impressions." He looked up at the dimming stars. "I'm slightly surprised as well."

"Come on now, even though you're a Prime Minister, Commander-in-Chief, High Advisor and Major Strategist, you are, still, a man." She held his hand, leaned on his shoulder and stared up at the stars with him.

"I know."

"So why are you surprised?"

"I never thought I would be one of those men," he began, "In war who dragged his wife with him. I'm not so much surprised as I am disappointed."

"For all his talents in the arts, history, literature and general knowledge, who knew Zhuge Liang was a terrible liar?"

"Heh ..."

"So why are you surprised?"

He took a look at her and then answered, "Maybe it's best I don't answer."

"Come on. I won't be surprised."

"I never thought that I would love you."

"Ahh ..." she took in the night, autumn air. "Well, after all, we are still human."

"I know."

They stood there like this for hours. Yue Ying pulled away from him and then with her back facing him, her hands locked in a professional manner, and muttered, "So have you decided?"

He turned around. "You know, if this happened before I realized I loved you, it would probably be worse. I would be a man who ran around the central marketplace in rags, delirious and insane." He emphasized the words 'delirious' and 'insane'.

She turned around. "What do you think will happen after?"

It seemed she was afraid of even saying the word 'love'.

"I'm not sure."

It was a few more minutes before Yue Ying asked again, "So have you decided?"

He hesitated for a long moment, and then finally, whispered, "Even though I was never the idealistic husband, despite all my petty talents and worthless ideas, you have remained by my side. When I told you to follow me, you always refused and took your rightful place beside me. This made me wonder about the woman you were, for you were out of the regular personality a wife would have. I regret all these years that I have missed all my chances to be even a little closer to you, perhaps because I was unsure of what to do and my position in our marriage: the silent husband who treated you the same as any other or the ideal husband. Now I see my place in between the two, and you, a wife far off the regular standards. You are the idealistic wife for me. I see now what you have been waiting for all these years, and I apologize for not giving you what you deserve. Now I suppose, is the only time I can."

That would be the last thing Zhuge Liang would say to the mortal Yue Ying.

Part VI – Sacrifice in an Empty Moon

Standing on the altar with hundreds of incense sticks lit, the immortal Yue Ying held her arms out and looked up. Everyone was watching, especially Zhuge Liang who stood front-and-center. The night grew colder, winds brushing past the Prime Minister's hat, yet strangely not touching Yue Ying at all. Her hair was still brushed, her clothes still in place. It began to rain lightly, a barrier protecting Yue Ying.

Zhuge Liang bit his lip, took his place on the altar. He kneeled, his forehead touching the ground while Yue Ying stood beside him, standing with her arms out, looking up.

Immediately, Zhuge Liang began his prayer, the last prayer he would do in the Era of the Three Kingdoms, "The Dao of Heaven and Earth are still unbalanced in the word of men. The traitor's line lives while the divine Late Emperor dies. To restore the Han Dynasty, revive Shu-Han and make virtue thrive, we offer the final immortal, Huang Yue Ying, to return back to the Heavens."

At once, Yue Ying was struck by a pallid light. She seemed to be familiar with the energy, for her eyes lit up and a smile crept on her face. As the officers watched on, they knew she had finally returned home.

Part VII – The Outstanding Divine

It had been several years since Yue Ying was scarified. Shortly after she was, Sima YI was indeed poisoned and he died. Wu took over Wei, some loyal Wei officers re-took the kingdom, and then finally, Zhuge Liang sent his army to conquer Wei.

The land was at peace. After Zhuge Liang had re-established the Han Dynasty, he made numerous reforms to keep the kingdom at peace, including re-locating the Capital at Jing province's Xiangyang. This helped keep the people close, centered to the Emperor.

It was night. Zhuge Liang rose from his bed-chamber and started out. One of his bodyguards, Guan Suo, asked him, "Xianying, where are you going?"

"Just to the back garden," he replied. "I want to see something." He gestured to his two bodyguards, the brothers Guan Suo and Xing to follow him.

Once he stepped out, he looked up and then gave a chuckle.

The Moon was full.

"There's a reason why I chose the name 'Xianying' as my title. It technically means The Outstanding Divine."

He somehow felt a moonbeam brush upon his face.

"Can you guess who I'm referring to?"


End file.
